This invention relates generally to test instrumentation, and in particular to a telecommunications transmission test set for testing digital communications networks.
The advent of digital communications networks, such as the Internet, has generated great demands for high-speed data services. Conventional telephone modems can provide a limited data rate (i.e., up to 56 Kbps) before reaching the limit of performance for that technology. Other technologies, such as cable modem, can offer a leap forward in performance but are typically premised on changes in architecture that requires large investments in the communications network infrastructure.
Digital subscriber line (DSL) is a technology that offers a solution to the demand for greater bandwidth. DSL offers data rates that can be substantially higher than that of a conventional telephone modem. Furthermore, DSL uses existing twisted copper pair lines that are deployed and prevalent throughout the world. DSL delivers a basic rate access of 128 Kbps (i.e., the ISDN rate). High speed digital subscriber line (HDSL), a variant of DSL, delivers a data rate of 1.544 Mbps (T1) in North America and 2.048 Mbps (E1) elsewhere. Asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL), another variant of DSL, delivers data rates of 1.5 to 9.0 Mbps on the downstream path and 16 to 640 Kbps on the upstream path. More advanced variants of DSL promise even higher data rates. Collectively, DSL and variants of DSL are referred to as xDSL.
xDSL technology typically consists of a pair of modems connected to two ends of one or more twisted wire pairs, depending on the xDSL variant. One modem resides at a central office and the other modem resides at the customer premises. The twisted wire pair(s) forms a local loop. Generally, the maximum data rate is determined by the length of the local loop and the line conditions.
Installation, maintenance, and repair of an xDSL connection typically require execution of two sets of test: (1) line qualification and (2) connectivity testing. Line qualification includes tests to determine the quality of a line transmission that, in turn, determines the maximum data rate that can be achieved by an xDSL modem. Conventionally, a transmission impairment measurement set (TIMS) is used to qualify a line for xDSL service. The TIMS measures impairments such as frequency response, broadband noise, and signal power. One example of a TIMS is the OneTouch Network Assistance from Fluke Corporation that provides testing of patch cable and fiber optic cable. Unfortunately, the OneTouch Network Assistance does not provide the traditional tests normally required for line qualification and connectivity testing.
Once a line has been qualified and an xDSL modem has been installed (i.e., at the central office), connectivity testing is performed to verify data transmission over the modem. To perform connectivity testing, xDSL plug-in cards can be used. Generally, xDSL is provided by a number of manufacturers, many with proprietary designs. Thus, an xDSL plug-in card of a particular manufacturer is installed in the test equipment and connectivity tests (e.g., bit-error-rate (BER) and loopback tests) are then performed. This scheme presents a challenge to service technicians and telecommunications operators who need to maintain an inventory of xDSL plug-in cards from various vendors. In addition, the technicians need to correctly select the appropriate xDSL plug-in card for the particular local loop being tested.
A number of other challenges arise in testing digital communications networks. Conventionally, multiple types of test equipment are required to perform the various tests necessary to qualify a line and to test connectivity. For example, one type of test equipment is used to qualify a line by performing various measurements (e.g., TDR, line impairment, and so on). Another type of test equipment is then used to perform connectivity tests. The use of multiple types of test equipment increases the cost for installation, maintenance, or repair of an xDSL connection since more equipment must be maintained. Furthermore, test setup and test time are increased.
To address the test needs of digital communications networks, some test equipment manufacturers integrate multiple tests into a single test gear. One example of such integration is the CERJAC HDSL Installer's Assistance from Hewlett-Packard Company. The CERJAC HDSL Installer's Assistance performs line coil detection and insertion loss measurements (to qualify a line) and BER and transmission loopback testing (for connectivity testing).
Another challenge in testing digital communications networks arises because the line qualification and connectivity testing are often performed in a mobile environment. The service technicians generally move from site to site to test the local loop. Furthermore, access to the local loop may be limited in certain instances. Conventional test equipment are generally bulky and cumbersome, and not well suited for a mobile environment. For example, although touted as being portable, the CERJAC HDSL Installer's Assistance weighs a hefty 15 pounds.
Yet another challenge in testing arises because of the numerous amount of information that needs to be collected and presented for analysis. During the testing process, measurements are made and the test results are provided to a service technician who then configures the xDSL connection accordingly. In some conventional test sets, the test results are conveyed through simple LEDs on the front panel. However, LEDs can only display a limited amount of information. For some tests (i.e., power spectral density and load coil detection tests to qualify a line), large amounts of information are generated. Conventionally, the information is displayed or printed using alphanumeric characters. However, an alphanumeric display can be difficult to decipher and prone to mistake in interpretation.
From the above, a telecommunications transmission test set that is lightweight and portable, provides a comprehensive suite of tests, and intelligently displays test results is needed in the art.